


Accidental Parents

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [26]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight finds a baby outside of Dunder Mifflin.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Accidental Parents

"Okay who's baby is this?" Dwight asked as he walked into the office bouncing a baby in his arms. "Dwight, what are you talking about?"Jim said not looking up from his computer, but abruptly turning around when he heard a child's cry.

"Dwight, where the hell-ping did you find this baby?" Jim asked, his eyes wide as he looked at the baby in Dwight's arm. "I don't know Jim. When I went back in the car to get your phone I came back I saw him in a basket" Dwight said to Jim and then everyone else in the office since they were all listening in.

"Maybe we should call the police and see what to do" Pam offered. "Great idea Pam" Dwight said, walking over to his desk to set his things down. The office anxiously gathered around the reception desk to see what to do about this baby.

"Okay so they said they will call us and let us know if they find who left the baby, but until then someone will have to take care of the baby" Pam told them.

"Well Bob and I are too busy to take care of a baby" Phyllis said, already walking back to her desk. "I have my new puppy" Oscar said trailing off and suddenly turning back into the accounting nook. "No" Stanley said, making his way to the kitchen.

Jim turned around to look at Dwight who was sitting at his desk with the baby. Even though Dwight was a stranger, the baby had seemed to take a liking to Dwight. He was curled up close to Dwight's chest and grabbing at Dwight's glasses.

"Hey Pam, let me talk to Dwight and maybe we can take the baby until they find someone" Jim said tapping on her desk. Pam nodded and smiled at Jim.

"Hey Dwight, how do you feel about taking the baby in until they find who left the baby?" Jim asked nervously. Dwight furrowed his brows before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure" Dwight said. "Okay then" Jim said with a smile.

"Conference room meeting in 20 seconds" Michael called out, walking into the conference room. The office slowly trickled into the room and sat down. This time the baby was in Jim's arms. "Okay so we have a new member of Dunder Mifflin and we need to name him" Michael said. 

"I say we call it an it" Creed offered. "I don't care what you call it as long as you let us leave this dumb meeting" Stanley said not looking up from his crossword. "Hey Stanley, don't be rude" Michael said. 

"Maybe Saul, Agathon..." Dwight offered trying to seem nonchalant. Jim rolled his eyes, "we're not naming him after Battlestar Galactica characters Dwight" Jim said. "Dammit Jim" Dwight mumbled under his breath. "Okay no nerd names. Come on guys there's got to be something" Michael said, frustrated by the lack of enthusiasm. 

"How about Riley?" Ryan offered. Michael shrugged, but Dwight raised an interested brow. "I don't hate it temp" Dwight said looking over to Jim to see what he thought. "I don't either" Jim said with a nod. "Okay so going once, going twice, and sold! The baby is going to be called Riley!" Michael shouted. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Do you have Riley's pacifier?" Jim asked, rubbing Riley's back to soothe him. The two had been taking care of Riley for a couple of months now and were on their way to go and officially adopt him. 

"Yes here" Dwight said, breathless from the search of Riley's pacifier and racing down the stairs. "Thanks babe" Jim said, kissing Dwight on the cheek. Dwight smiled at Jim and pecked Riley on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to grab a banana. 

"Okay we got this" Jim said, taking a deep breath as they walked into the courtroom. "Oh yay the whole office is here" Jim said with a sheepish grin when he saw everyone waving at him, Dwight, and Riley. 

"I tried to get them to just meet us all at the restaurant but everyone insisted to come" Pam said with a grimace. "It's fine Pam, thank you" Jim said, giving her a side hug.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay everybody I would like to present Riley Schrute to everybody in the office" Dwight said, holding Riley in his arms and looking at Jim and his child proudly. Everyone in the office swarmed around them and congratulated the three. 

"I can't believe we're parents" Jim said, clinking his glass with Dwight's and taking a sip of wine. "I know, it's an exciting day for us" Dwight said with a proud smile. "I love you" Jim said kissing Dwight on the cheek. "I love you too" Dwight replied, kissing his boyfriend back.


End file.
